El nuevo director
by lora chang
Summary: AVISO NO VOY A CONTINUAR ESTE FIC
1. Default Chapter

Hola este es mi primer fic. Yo creo que la idea es bastante original por que en todos los fics que he leÃ­do no he visto en ninguno en el cual se cambiara de director y ademÃ¡s algunas amigas mÃ­as me han dicho que es bastante original: May, Paula, Necocha... Bueno no me enrollo mÃ¡s, espero que os guste y que me dejÃ©is review please.  
  
5Âº LIBRO: EL NUEVO DIRECTOR  
  
By: Lora chang  
  
El encuentro  
  
Eran las cinco de la madrugada y Harry Potter no podÃ­a dormir. Estaba muy nervioso por que no habÃ­a recibido noticias de ningÃºn ataque de Voldemort o de sus mortÃ­fagos. PensÃ³ que quizÃ¡s Voldemort ya no matarÃ­a a mÃ¡s gente, pero enseguida se le fue esa idea de la cabeza por que era prÃ¡cticamente imposible y pensÃ³ que seguramente estarÃ­a ideando un nuevo plan en todo este tiempo. Se asomÃ³ por la ventana y vio que habÃ­a la misma tranquilidad de siempre en Privet Dribe, excepto por la casa de la calle de la otra manzana deshabitada que ahora tenÃ­a luz en su interior. DejÃ³ de mirar el paisaje y entrÃ³ de nuevo en su despreciable habitaciÃ³n. Como no podÃ­a dormir se puso a jugar al quiditch electrÃ³nico que le habÃ­a regalado Ron por su cumpleaÃ±os y que estaba hecho por el seÃ±or Weasley especialmente para Harry. Y cÃ³mo no, se alumbrÃ³ con la lÃ¡mpara en forma de 2002 que le habÃ­a regalado Hermione tambiÃ©n por su cumpleaÃ±os.  
  
Se hicieron las 8 de la maÃ±ana y empezaron a sonar por la casa los pesados pasos de su primo Dudley. Harry decidiÃ³ bajar a desayunar. Y le recibieron con el mismo saludo de todas las maÃ±anas:  
  
- Haz el desayuno-.  
  
Harry se puso a hacerlo refunfuÃ±ando. DespuÃ©s de desayunar decidiÃ³ subir a su habitaciÃ³n y seguir jugando al quiditch electrÃ³nico , pues habÃ­a dejado una partida sin terminar. Pero la voz de su tÃ­a resonÃ³ en toda la casa:  
  
-Â¡Â¡ Vete a comprar el pan!!.  
  
A Harry le sorprendiÃ³ mucho pues casi nunca le dejaban salir de casa, pero claro ellos estaban demasiado ocupados como para ir a la panaderÃ­a de la otra manzana, ya que su tÃ­a habÃ­a agarrado el telÃ©fono y eso querÃ­a decir que su conversaciÃ³n durarÃ­a toda la maÃ±ana. AsÃ­ que Harry no tenÃ­a mÃ¡s remedio que ir.  
  
Fue a la panaderÃ­a y a la vuelta estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos de lo largo que se le estaba haciendo el verano que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba contra alguien. Cuando se dio cuenta, mirÃ³ a la persona contra la que habÃ­a chocado que estaba agachada en el suelo recogiendo los libros. Era una chica bastante guapa: pelo moreno, ojos marrÃ³n verdoso, piel morena...  
  
Le ayudÃ³ a recoger los libros que se le habÃ­a caÃ­do y le dijo:  
  
- DiscÃºlpame no me di cuenta.  
  
Y la chica respondiÃ³:  
  
- No pasa nada yo tambiÃ©n estaba pensando en otras cosas mientras que caminaba.  
  
Y Ã©l dijo:  
  
- Â¿ CÃ³mo te llamas?  
  
-Silvia RÃ­os. Â¿ Y tÃº?- respondiÃ³ ella.  
  
-Harry Potter.  
  
Por un momento Harry creyÃ³ que ver que los ojos de Silvia se dirigÃ­an hacia su frente, pero no, solo era una simple muggle. Y le dijo:  
  
-Â¿ DÃ³nde vives?  
  
-En Tirty Duy- respondiÃ³.  
  
-Â¡Pero si eso estÃ¡ a una manzana de mi casa! Te acompaÃ±o- respondiÃ³ Harry entusiasmado.  
  
-Vale si no es ninguna molestia.  
  
Por el camino hacÃ­a la casa de Silvia ella le contÃ³ que se acababa de instalar en Tirdy Duy, que era espaÃ±ola pero que su madre era inglesa y ella y su padre estaban instalados en la casa de su madre que muriÃ³ hace cinco aÃ±os. Y Harry le contÃ³ lo mal que le trataban sus tÃ­os y que vivÃ­a con ellos por que sus padres habÃ­an muerto cuando Ã©l era aun muy pequeÃ±o y sus parientes mÃ¡s cercanos eran ellos.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la casa de Silvia. Era una casa preciosa toda hecha de madera, debÃ­a tener unas cinco habitaciones,tenÃ­a unas ventanas grandÃ­simas, tres balcones y aunque parecÃ­a moderna Silvia le habÃ­a contado que fue hecha antes de nacer su madre ,asÃ­ que ya tendrÃ­a muchos aÃ±os. Y entonces Silvia le sacÃ³ de sus pensamientos:  
  
- Bueno ya hemos llegado. Â¿ Quieres que quedemos maÃ±ana?  
  
-Vale mi casa estÃ¡ nada mÃ¡s girar esta manzana en Privet Drive-respondiÃ³- ven a las siete que entonces ni mis tÃ­os ni mi primo estarÃ¡n en casa.  
  
- Bueno pues hasta maÃ±ana a las siete.  
  
- AdiÃ³s.  
  
Harry se fue muy contento hacÃ­a su casa y pensando que seguramente este verano se le iba a pasar mÃ¡s corto. 


	2. De vuelta al callejón Diagon

1 AquÃ­ estÃ¡ mi segundo capitulo. La verdad es que me ha quedado mÃ¡s largo que el anterior, lo digo para aquellos que se quejaban que era muy corto. Bueno y como siempre espero que me mandÃ©is review aunque luego despuÃ©s de este capitulo tambiÃ©n lo recordarÃ© para que no os olvidÃ©is.  
  
1.1 De vuelta el callejÃ³n Diagon  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Los dÃ­as en la casa de los Dursley fueron pasando muy rÃ¡pidamente, como Harry pensaba, gracias a la compaÃ±Ã­a de Silvia.  
  
Ya se acercaba el dÃ­a de volver al colegio y Harry recibiÃ³ la carta del material que tenÃ­a que comprar. Harry no sabÃ­a como llegar al callejÃ³n Diagon porque seguramente su tÃ­o no le querrÃ­a llevar.  
  
Pasaron los dÃ­as y Harry recibiÃ³ una carta de Hermione en la que le decÃ­a:  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Espero que no te estÃ©n dando mucho la tabarra los Dursley. VÃ­ctor Krumme invitÃ³ a su casa para pasar las vacaciones pero mis padres no me dejaron porque no lo conocÃ­an y ademÃ¡s el vive muy lejos. Mis padres me han dicho que si quieres podemos pasar a por ti el jueves a la 6:30 para ir al callejÃ³n Diagon. MÃ¡ndame tu respuesta con esta lechuza que me ha regalado mi madre por mi cumpleaÃ±os. Un saludo:  
  
1.1.1.1 Hermione.  
  
Harry pensÃ³ que Ron se pondrÃ­a muy contento al saber que Hermione habÃ­a pasado las vacaciones con Krum y que ahora ya sabÃ­a como iba a ir al callejÃ³n Diagon y que solo le faltaba ver si sus tÃ­os le dejarÃ­an.  
  
Harry bajÃ³ a lo cocina y en ella solo estaba su tÃ­o leyendo un periÃ³dico, ya que su primo estaba viendo la televisiÃ³n y su tÃ­a hablando por telÃ©fono.  
  
DespuÃ©s de pensÃ¡rselo un momento le dijo a su tÃ­o:  
  
- Â¿TÃ­o?  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© quieres?- dijo dejando el periÃ³dico malhumorado.  
  
- Es que tengo que ir a comprar los libros para el colegio y una amiga me ha dicho que sus padres me podrÃ­an llevar. Â¿Puedo ir?- dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado.  
  
- Â¡Â¡ No quiero que vuelva a entrar en esta casa ningÃºn amigo tuyo de esos raros !! â€"dijo muy enfadado.  
  
- Bueno, pues haber que dirÃ¡ mi padrino cuando vea que voy al colegio sin libros â€" dijo Harry sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.  
  
- Â¿Â¿Tu, tu, tu... padrino â€" dijo su tÃ­o muy pÃ¡lido- estÃ¡ bien te dejo ir pero que no pongan ni un pie en esta casa.  
  
- Vale, vendrÃ¡n maÃ±ana a las 6:30- dijo dirigiÃ©ndose a su habitaciÃ³n.  
  
Una vez en su habitaciÃ³n, cogiÃ³ papel y bolÃ­grafo y escribiÃ³:  
  
Hola Hermione:  
  
La verdad es que este verano no se me estÃ¡ haciendo tan largo por que he conocido a una chica muggle muy simpÃ¡tica, pero no pienses nada, no es mi novia. He conseguido que mi tÃ­o me deje ir amenazÃ¡ndole con mi padrino. Hasta maÃ±ana.  
  
Harry.  
  
AtÃ³ la carta a la pata de su lechuza y mirÃ³ como se alejaba.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Mientras en una casa no muy lejos de allÃ­ un padre y su hija mantenÃ­an una discusiÃ³n:  
  
- PapÃ¡ no puedo decirle que soy bruja- decÃ­a la chica.  
  
- No hija ya lo descubrirÃ¡ Ã©l por si mismo- dijo el padre.  
  
- Bueno vale- dijo.  
  
Y asÃ­ acabÃ³ la discusiÃ³n.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Harry se despertÃ³ a las 9:00 de la maÃ±ana pues no podÃ­a dormir mÃ¡s. BajÃ³ a la cocina y se preparÃ³ el desayuno.  
  
Poco despuÃ©s subiÃ³ a su habitaciÃ³n para jugar al quidditch electrÃ³nico hasta que viniera Hermione.  
  
A las 6:30 de la tarde llamaron a la puerta y Harry fue a abrir.  
  
No habÃ­a casi abierto la puerta cuando Hermione se abalanzÃ³ sobre Ã©l.  
  
Hola Harry- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.  
  
Cuando por fin se separÃ³ de ella pudo verla con mayor claridad-  
  
Hermione habÃ­a crecido, ya no tenÃ­a el pelo tan alborotado y estaba mucho mÃ¡s guapa. Harry se sonrojÃ³ por pensar en eso, pero Hermione estaba tan contenta de verle que no se dio cuenta.  
  
Hola Hermione- dijo Harry aun ensimismado en sus pensamientos.  
  
Estos son mis padres aunque ya los conoces- dijo Hermione.  
  
Hola Harry- dijeron al unÃ­sono  
  
Hola seÃ±ores Granger, gracias por llevarme a comprar los libros- dijo Ã©l.  
  
No si no es ninguna molestia, por cierto podemos entrar a saludar a tus tÃ­os- dijo la seÃ±ora Granger.  
  
Es que estÃ¡n muy ocupados- mintiÃ³ Harry.  
  
Bueno pues vamonos que Ron nos espera a las 7:30 â€" dijo Hermione.  
  
Subieron al coche y tardaron hora y cuarto en llegar. Una vez allÃ­, despuÃ©s de esperar un poco, vino Ron con sus padres y todos sus hermano. Ginny, pensÃ³ Harry, habÃ­a crecido y al igual que Hermione estaba muy guapa pero seguÃ­a siendo igual de tÃ­mida que siempre.  
  
Ron, Hermione y Harry se fueron a comprar los libros y cuando terminaron, como aun quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que se fueran, se fueron a comprar caramelos.  
  
Cuando iban a salir de la tienda Harry estaba hablando con Ron y no se dio cuenta de que chocaba contra una persona. Cuando mirÃ³ a la persona con la que habÃ­a chocado se dio una gran sorpresa, pues era Silvia.  
  
Hola Harry- dijo ella.  
  
Hola Silvia- dijo un poco sorprendido- Â¿ que haces tÃº aquÃ­?  
  
Es que soy bruja y mi padre me dijo que no te lo dijera- dijo Silvia  
  
A bueno â€"dijo Harry.  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigos se habÃ­an quedado sorprendidos porque no sabÃ­an quien era y se la presentÃ³:  
  
Esta es Silvia, Hermione, la persona de la que te hablÃ© en mis cartas,- dijo.  
  
Encantada- dijo Hermione.  
  
Yeste es Ron- dijo.  
  
Me llamo..........Ron Weasley- dijo dÃ¡ndole la mano completamente rojo.  
  
Encantada de conoceros- dijo Silvia.  
  
Hermione mirÃ³ de reojo a Ron que seguÃ­a sin poder articular palabra y le dio un codazo con lo que reaccionÃ³.  
  
Por el camino Silvia les contÃ³ que era nueva en el colegio y que se habÃ­a cambiado de colegio por asuntos de trabajo de su padre que se llamaba Robert.  
  
Cuando llegaron a donde le esperaba su padre se despidieron y los padres de Hermione y Ron ya estaban allÃ­ y les riÃ±eron por llegar un cuarto de hora tarde.  
  
Los padres de Hermione llevaron a Harry a su casa y se despidieron. En casa de Harry no habÃ­a nadie solo estaba el jardinero, que venÃ­a todos los dÃ­as, llamado Bob.  
  
Harry subiÃ³ a su habitaciÃ³n y se tumbÃ³ en su cama pensando en su reencuentro con Silvia.  
  
Bueno espero que os haya gustado y como he dicho antes dejarme review por favor que me gusta mucho leerlos. 


	3. Muchas más sorpresas

1 Muchas mÃ¡s sorpresas  
  
Antes de todo querÃ­a daros gracias a las personas que me han dejado review y que espero que por ahora les este gustando. Voy a contestar a los review que me habÃ©is dejado, que en el anterior capÃ­tulo se me olvidÃ³, ahora en vez de al final a si que ahÃ­ van las contestaciones:  
  
Malgenio: he tratado de poner en este capÃ­tulo mÃ¡s descripciones y no tanta conversaciÃ³n. Espero que te guste.  
  
Chu-lin: espero que no me hayan salido tantas faltas de ortografÃ­a y que te siga gustando.  
  
Nekocha: gracias por dejarme review y espero que este capitulo no te parezca tan corto como el anterior.  
  
Chu-cheng: lo siento por la intriga pero me parece que en este capÃ­tulo no se resuelven muchas dudas y he creado mÃ¡s. Gracias por ser la primera en leer mi fic.  
  
May potter: haber si me dejas mÃ¡s review que solo me dejaste en el primero y aunque ya te he contestado lo de la lÃ¡mpara no importa.  
  
Bueno y ahora con el fic:  
  
2 Muchas mÃ¡s sorpresas  
  
  
  
Pasaron los dÃ­as y solo faltaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts. Todos los dÃ­as, Silvia, iba a visitar a Harry a las siete de la tarde y se habÃ­an hecho muy amigos ya que ahora ya no tenÃ­an que guardase ningÃºn secreto el uno al otro.  
  
Como todos los dÃ­as, Harry, a eso de las siete menos cinco, cuando sus tÃ­os ya se habÃ­an marchado, esperÃ³ ha Silvia impacientemente. Esta vez Silvia se estaba retrasando, pues ya hacÃ­a mÃ¡s de media hora que habÃ­an pasado de las siete. Como Harry no tenÃ­a nada que hacer se puso ha cotillear las revistas de su tÃ­a pero todas eran de cocina o de cotilleos y al poco tiempo se hartÃ³ de ellas.  
  
Justo cuando dejaba la tercera revista sonÃ³ el timbre de la puerta.  
  
Â¡Â¡ por fin!!- pensÃ³ Harry.  
  
AbriÃ³ la puerta y Silvia en vez de entrar rÃ¡pidamente como hacÃ­a siempre, se quedÃ³ parada en la puerta con las manos en la espalda y le dijo:  
  
Lo siento Harry, me he retrasado por que he ido a un sitio- dijo ella- subamos a tu habitaciÃ³n que te he traÃ­do una sorpresa.  
  
Harry subiÃ³ las escaleras muy inquieto. Antes de que entrara Silvia en su habitaciÃ³n ordenÃ³ lo mÃ¡s que pudo la habitaciÃ³n y le hizo pasar. No habÃ­a Silvia casi dos pasos dentro de su habitaciÃ³n cuando dijo:  
  
Harry, es que cuando estuvimos en el callejÃ³n Diagon Ron me dijo que habÃ­a sido tu cumpleaÃ±os y yo como no lo sabÃ­a no te habÃ­a comprado nada- dijo.  
  
No pasa nada, entonces tu y yo no nos conocÃ­amos â€"respondiÃ³ Harry.  
  
Ya pero como ahora somos tan buenos amigos no podÃ­a dejarte sin regalo de cumpleaÃ±os y te he comprado esto â€" dijo Silvia tendiÃ©ndole la mano.  
  
Encima de la mano Harry pudo observar una cajita de color verde y dijo:  
  
Oh! No deberÃ­as haberlo comprado- dijo Harry  
  
No digas tonterÃ­as y Ã¡brelo- dijo impaciente.  
  
Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Harry disponiÃ©ndose a abrir la cajita.  
  
DespuÃ©s de estar un rato intentando abrir la cajita, al fin la abriÃ³ y pudo observar dentro una especie de collar de plata con forma de cangrejo.  
  
Gracias Silvia-dijo excitado- que collar tan bonito.  
  
De nada- respondiÃ³- pero no es un simple collar. Se le llama detectamal y como bien indica su nombre detecta el mal cuando estÃ¡ cerca de ti. Te da un pellizco con las pinzas cuando pasa eso y si lo quieres parar solo tienes que tocarlo.  
  
Oh! Es muy acertado porque seguro que alguien intentarÃ¡ matarme otra vez como dirÃ­a la profesora Trelawney- respondiÃ³ riÃ©ndose a carcajadas  
  
Y asÃ­ paso la tarde sin ningÃºn incidente.  
  
  
  
Por fin llegÃ³ el dÃ­a de volver a hogwarts. El tÃ­o de Harry la noche anterior le habÃ­a dicho que le llevarÃ­a a la estaciÃ³n. A Harry al principio le sorprendiÃ³ un poco pero luego pensÃ³ que lo harÃ­a para librarse de Ã©l lo mÃ¡s pronto posible.  
  
AsÃ­ que a altas horas de la madrugada Harry ya estaba despierto y con su mochila preparada.  
  
Cuando faltaba hora y media para que saliera el tren , su tÃ­o decidiÃ³ llevarle.  
  
Cuando llegaron Harry observÃ³ que ahora la estaciÃ³n estaba mÃ¡s vacÃ­a que de costumbre, seguramente serÃ­a porque despuÃ©s de la apariciÃ³n de Voldemort muchos padres habrÃ­an decidido no dejar que sus hijos siguieran en el colegio. La estaciÃ³n estaba mucho mÃ¡s bonita: la habÃ­an pintado toda de rojo y habÃ­an arreglado las papeleras y los bancos rotos.  
  
Harry se dirigiÃ³ hacia en andÃ©n nueve y tres cuartos y nada MÃ¡s pasar un montÃ³n de pelirrojos aparecieron ante sus ojos y entre la multitud de pelirrojos habÃ­a una chica con el pelo menos alborotado que de costumbre.  
  
Hola Harry- dijo Hermione.  
  
Hola â€" respondiÃ³.  
  
Ah! Pero si estÃ¡s aquÃ­. Te estÃ¡bamos esperando-dijo Ron cuando supo de la presencia de su amigo- Â¿ y Silvia?  
  
Como no sabÃ­a a que hora vendrÃ­a le dije que siempre nos sentÃ¡bamos en los asientos de detrÃ¡s y ella dijo que acudirÃ­a allÃ­- respondiÃ³.  
  
Bueno pues entonces vamos dentro- dijo Hermione.  
  
Entraron en el tren, donde habÃ­a el mismo bullicio de siempre: niÃ±os gritando, peleÃ¡ndose, corriendo...  
  
Cuando estaban llegando a los Ãºltimos asientos Harry sintiÃ³ que caÃ­a de bruces al suelo y despuÃ©s oyÃ³ una carcajada inconfundible; la de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Lo siento, es que me estaba estirando, ha dado la casualidad de que pasabas por aquÃ­ y te has tropezado- dijo sin poder parar de reÃ­r.  
  
Harry sacÃ³ su varita del bolsillo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sus dos amigos le detuvieron.  
  
Harry tranquilo, que este niÃ±o sea un mimado de papÃ¡ no significa que te tengas que rebajar a su altura- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Sin hacer caso a las carcajadas de Malfoy se dirigieron a su asiento de siempre.  
  
Pasaban los minutos y Silvia no aparecÃ­a. DespuÃ©s de media hora de espera el tren se puso en marcha.  
  
Que raro. No sÃ© dÃ³nde estarÃ¡ Silvia- dijo preocupado.  
  
Tranquilo que seguro que le habrÃ¡ surgido algo importante y vendrÃ¡ por otro medio- dijo Ron.  
  
Pero si nadie sabe donde estÃ¡ el colegio- dijo Herminio e preocupando aun mÃ¡s a Harry.  
  
Ron le pegÃ³ un codazo para que se callara y siguieron hablando de otra cosa diferente para que Harry no estuviera todo el rato preocupado por Silvia, pero Harry estuvo todo el camino pensado donde se deberÃ­a haber metido Silvia.  
  
Por fin llegaron a hogwarts. Harry se dirigiÃ³ a saludar a Hagrid pero no estaba, seguramente aÃºn no habrÃ­a vuelto del encargo que le habÃ­a hecho Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Entraron al castillo y Dumbledore les dio la misma bienvenida de siempre con la diferencia de que este tenÃ­a la cara muy triste y cansada.  
  
Luego pasaron al comedor. Como todos los aÃ±os, estaba adornado por los escudos de todas las casas.  
  
Se sentaron a la mesa y Harry observÃ³ que toda la cuberterÃ­a estaba hecha de plata y oro excepto los vasos que eran de cristal y tenÃ­a como adornos a cada uno de sus lados una cabeza de un tejÃ³n, un halcÃ³n, un leÃ³n y una serpiente DespuÃ©s de diez minutos Dumbledore hablÃ³ de nuevo:  
  
Bienvenidos a este nuevo aÃ±o en Hogwarts. HabrÃ©is observado que muchos sitios del comedor estÃ¡n libres. Eso es por que despuÃ©s del levantamiento de voldemort- hubo un estremecimiento en todo el comedor y Harry aprovechÃ³ para mirar si estaba cho- chang y viÃ³ que no estaba pero tampoco le importÃ³ mucho- Muchos padres no se han atrevido a traer a sus hijos al colegio por si era peligroso .Como todos los aÃ±os os repito que estÃ¡ terminantemente prohibido ir al bosque prohibido si no se va acompaÃ±ado de un profesor. Bueno ahora vamos a pasar a la ceremonia de elecciÃ³n.  
  
Se abriÃ³ la puerta y apareciÃ³ acompaÃ±ando a los alumnos un seÃ±or alto y delgado, con los ojos verde oscuro y el cabello negro. A Harry le resultaba familiar pero no sabÃ­a de que y no le dio mucha importancia porque vio apareces detrÃ¡s de Ã©l los nuevos alumnos y entre ellos estaba Silvia.  
  
Fueron llamando uno a uno y por fin le tocÃ³ el turno a Silvia ya que estaba de los Ãºltimos por su apellidos.  
  
Silvia RÃ­os- dijo McGonagall.  
  
Silvia se acercÃ³ al sombrero seleccionador y se lo puso  
  
Oh! Ya me enfrentado a varias persona como tÃº y todas han ido a la misma casa y pertenecen al mismo grupo. AsÃ­ que tu casa es:  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ Gyffindor !!!-gritÃ³ el sombreo seleccionador.  
  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor se puso en pie y aplaudiÃ³ y Silvia se sentÃ³ entre Ron y Harry.  
  
Silvia Â¿quÃ© te ha pasado que has venido tan tarde?-preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
Es que mi padre tenÃ­a un asunto de negocios y no podÃ­a llevarme a la estaciÃ³n- respondiÃ³  
  
Â¿ Y cÃ³mo has llegado si nadie sabe donde esta situado Hogwarts?- preguntÃ³ Hermione  
  
Es que mi padre es amigo del director y Ã©l es el que nos a traÃ­do hasta aquÃ­- respondiÃ³ Silvia.  
  
Siguieron hablando sin prestar atenciÃ³n a la selecciÃ³n y Harry se dio cuenta del collar que llevaba Silvia: TenÃ­a forma de fÃ©nix y era de diferente color segÃºn como la pegara la luz. Le pareciÃ³ bastante bonito pero no le dio ninguna importancia porque seguramente era un collar normal y corriente que se habrÃ­a comprado por EspaÃ±a.  
  
En ese momento el director se levantÃ³ y hablÃ³:  
  
Bueno seguro que todos estÃ¡is ansiosos de empezar las clases y saber quien ocuparÃ¡ el puesto de profesor contra las artes oscuras y ese es Robert RÃ­os.  
  
En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor y apareciÃ³ el padre de Silvia. Era de estatura normal y un poco gordo. TenÃ­a el cabello totalmente negro y sus ojos eran como los de Silvia. ParecÃ­a que no la afectaban las miradas que se dirigÃ­an hacia Ã©l porque saludÃ³ a todos los profesores y se sentÃ³ al lado de Dumbledore sin inmutarse.  
  
Dumbledore continuÃ³ hablando:  
  
Este aÃ±o Hagrid no va a estar con nosotros- se sintieron varias risitas provinentes de la mesa de Slytherin- por eso va a estar con nosotros el profesor Bob Stoney que se encargarÃ¡ de sus clases. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el chico que habÃ­a acompaÃ±ado a los nuevos. Entonces Harry supo de que le resultaba tan familiar, era el jardinero de la casa de sus tÃ­os.  
  
Una cosa que no afectarÃ¡ a muchos de vosotros es que este aÃ±o la profesora de adivinaciÃ³n no estarÃ¡ con nosotros- se sintieron algunos sonidos de satisfacciÃ³n-y su suplente algunos de vosotros la conocÃ©is es Fleur Decalour.  
  
Todas las miradas se posaron en ella ( una palangana por favor para todos los chicos) Llevaba el polo recogido en una trenza y lucÃ­a un traje azul oscuro con la pierna al aire.  
  
Y mi Ãºltima noticia es que los que vallan a hacer 5 curso tendrÃ¡n una asignatura nueva muy Ãºtil: Medicinas contra hechizos que serÃ¡ dada por Mary Rune.  
  
Mary Rune era una seÃ±ora mayor, tenÃ­a el pelo plateado y unos ojos grises muy profundos.  
  
-Bueno y ahora a comer- acabÃ³ Dumbledore.  
  
Seguidamente aparecieron en los platos llenos de comida y se pusieron a cenar. En la cena Harry les contÃ³ de que conocÃ­a a Bob y todos se sorprendieron excepto Silvia y les dijo que le iba a preguntar que porque se habÃ­a hecho pasar por jardinero.  
  
Cuando acabaron la cena se dirigieron a la sala comÃºn y estuvieron charlando hasta que uno de los prefectos les mandÃ³ a dormir.  
  
Cuando apagaron la luz de la habitaciÃ³n Ron se durmiÃ³ enseguida pero a Harry le costÃ³ dormirse porque estaba muy excitado por tantas sorpresas y porque maÃ±ana empezaban las clases de nuevo.  
  
Bueno y asÃ­ acaba este capÃ­tulo. La verdad es que me ha salido mÃ¡s largo que el anterior y espero que os haya gustado. Por favor dejarme review que me gusta mucho leerlos y contestarlos. Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review una vez mÃ¡s y hasta el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo. 


	4. el nuevo director

Hola a todo el mundo y lo siento por haber tardado tanto en subir este capi es que no he tenido tiempo. Doy gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y espero que me sigáis dejando. Bueno ahora las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Ainaerieniel de mirkwood : Aparte de que espero haber puesto bien tu nombre he intentado hacer lo que tu dices aunque como es mi primer fic no me va a salir perfecto y gracias por los consejos  
  
Chu-cheng: Gracias por dejarme review el cursi y espero esta vez no equivocarme en ninguna palabra.  
  
Anna Hibiki: Ves ya lo he continuado y te he hecho caso en eso de pasarlo directamente al ordenador sin escribirlo en ninguna libreta. Espero que en este capi se te aclaren mas cosas.  
  
CieloCriss: Espero que como tu dices sigas leyendo mi historia y en este capi se te aclarará quien es el nuevo director que por cierto ya me lo ha preguntado mucha gente.  
  
Esmeralda: Como tu dijiste muy pronto se ve quien es el nuevo director, exactamente en este capitulo que espero que te guste.  
  
May Potter : He intentado hacerlo menos apresurado pero más largo no sé si me va a salir.  
  
Bueno y ahora la historia:  
  
El nuevo director  
  
Harry se despertó muy temprano por que tenía muchas ganas de empezar las clases. Estuvo pensando un rato en su cama sobre lo que le había pasado estos últimos días: saber que Silbia era bruja, que Bob, su supuesto jardinero, también lo era...Después de dos horas decidió despertar a Ron y casi le tubo que tirar un cubo de agua encima por que éste no se despertaba ni con mordiscos. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Ron por fin se levantó de la cama a regañadientes. Se vistieron y bajaron a la sala común a esperar que se despertaran Hemione y Silvia. La sala común estaba completamente desierta pues era muy temprano, Seguía igual que siempre: con sus cuadros, sillones... pero parecía que la habían ampliado, seguramente para llegada de los nuevos alumnos.  
  
Estuvieron charlando sobre los nuevos profesores y no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque al cabo de media hora vieron aparecer a Hermione y Silvia por la puerta de la sala común. Harry nunca había visto a Silvia con la túnica de Gryffindor y le pareció más guapa que nunca: llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y la típica túnica. Harry se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos lo que hizo que ella se pusiera roja y Hermione ,cuando se dio cuenta, les empezó a contar que Silvia estaba tan nerviosa como Harry y que le había hecho levantar muy pronto. Estuvieron hablando varias horas en la sala común y cuando vieron que bajaba gente a desayunar, ellos también se dirigieron al comedor.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron que ya habían quitado casi toda la decoración del día anterior y que en la mesa de los profesores estaban todos y Silvia aprovechó para ir a saludar a su padre. Harry, Hermione y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y a los pocos minutos Silvia ya estaba con ellos.  
  
Después de una hora todos los alumnos de las casas estaban en sus respectivas mesas con lo que había mucho barullo en el comedor. De repente, cuando casi había terminado de desayunar, Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento hizo callar a todos los alumnos y dijo:  
  
- Buenos días, hoy es el día que empezáis las clases y lamento no poder estar con vosotros todo el curso- hubo mucho chismorreo en el comedor y Dumbledore prosiguió- la verdad es que exactamente solo voy a poder estar con vosotros hoy porque mi hermano se ha puesto muy enfermo y tengo que ir a cuidarle, pero no os preocupéis por que he dejado como director a un buen amigo mío que lo conozco desde que era pequeñito y es una bellísima persona. Ahora mismo esta sentado a mi lado y se llama Cartón Lens- dijo el director.  
  
Todas las miradas de los alumnos se posaron sobre Carton lo que hizo que se pusiera un poco rojo. Era un chico que debía tener unos 35 años, era rubio con ojos azules ( puestos de este color por la insistencia de mi amiga ana), bastante alto y delgado, lo que hacía que muchas chicas se volvieran locas por él(esto ya lo habían comprobado las alumnas que al igual que Dumbledore vieron que era una bellísima persona pero en otro sentido).  
  
Así que éste será vuestro nuevo director y espero que le tratéis con el mismo respeto que me dais a mí, que la confiéis todas vuestras preocupaciones y que si tenéis algún problema se lo digáis- continuó Dumbledore mirando en la última frase muy serio hacia Harry- así que esta tarde a las ocho me pondré en camino para visitar a mi hermano y a partir de hoy éste será vuestro nuevo director podéis continuar desayunando- dijo volviéndose a sentar en su sitio.  
  
Hubo un intenso murmullo en todo el comedor pero Harry no se enteró por que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en lo fácil que le sería a Voldemort atacarle en ese momento sin Dumbledore en el colegio y antes de poder seguir pensando un codazo le sacó de sus pensamientos, era Ron.  
  
Harry despierta que tenemos que ir a clase que ya nos han dado los horarios los prefectos y ahora mismo nos toca defensa contra las artes oscuras y no creo que quieras perderte esa clase- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del comedor.  
  
Si ya voy, es que no me había enterado- respondió él.  
  
Harry salió corriendo detrás de Hermione y Ron que ya habían cruzado la puerta. Cuando entraron al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry se sorprendió mucho de ver una jaula muy grande cubierta por un paño de color blanco. Silvia no pareció cerciorarse mucho de ello porque enseguida fue decirle hola a su padre.  
  
Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione en las primeras filas para no perderse nada de la clase. Y a los pocos minutos llegó Silvia que se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
  
Después de que todos los alumnos se sentaran Robert empezó a hablar:  
  
Como sabéis me llamo Robert, soy vuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y soy el padre de Silvia, como podéis comprobar por mi apellido y el suyo. Ya me han informado de todo lo que hicisteis el año pasado en esta asignatura y lo que os he traído hoy creo que os va a gustar porque es algo parecido a otro con el que estuvisteis el año pasado. Antes de destapar esta jaula, que supongo que os habrá llamado la atención a todos, os voy a decir algunas cosas que tendréis que apuntar sobre estas criaturas- dejó un tiempo para respirar de toda la parrafada que había soltado y para que los alumnos sacaran algo para escribir- esta criatura se llama burtton pero tradicionalmente le llaman atrapa buenos pensamientos y ya os podréis imaginar por que.  
  
Es una criatura muy difícil de encontrar por que solo sale por las noches y en los sitios más oscuros. Solo nacen 54 ejemplares en todo el mundo todos lo años. Es de un color canela y a simple vista puede parecer un gato pero con unas orejas muchísimo más largas. Tiene el poder de convertirse en lo que más desees y atraerte hacia él para alimentarse de tus buenos pensamientos. Para que esto no ocurra, además de estar pensando siempre que lo que te está enseñando no es verdad debes de coger la varita fuertemente y decir: ``muestrorum de verdatus'' y la varita te enseñará lo que hay verdaderamente delante de ti- Cogió un poco de aire para respirar- bueno y ahora ya podéis verlo.  
  
Después de decir esto se acercó a la jaula y levantó el paño que la cubría. Dentro de esta había un animal exactamente igual que como él había dicho y al verlo todas las chicas soltaron el típico `` que mono´´. Robert hizo pasar a los alumnos uno a uno por orden y todos fracasaron y tubo que intervenir el profesor, incluso con Hermione, para que el Burtton no les quitara sus buenos pensamientos. Por fin le tocó el turno a Harry, ya que como su apellido empezaba por p era casi el último de la lista. Harry se acercó tembloroso hacía el burtton al ver todos los estragos que les había causado a sus compañeros y se plantó delante de la jaula que contenía el burtton. Cuando miró hacía la jaula esperando encontrarse a la criatura, se dio una gran sorpresa al ver a su madre extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Harry se puso a llorar y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella para abrazarla y cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ella le vino a la mente Voldemort y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y donde estaba. Eso hizo que se pusiera a llorar aun más, por que recordó que en verdad su madre no estaba allí con él sino que estaba muerta. Alzó la varita , cerró los ojos y pronunció las palabras que le había dicho el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras: ``muestrorum de verdatus´´ y la imagen de su madre desapareció para mostrar a un simple burtton. Harry se quedó pensando en su madre hasta que un ruido de aplausos lo devolvió otra vez a la clase. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que toda la clase le estaba aplaudiendo, incluso el profesor. Ron, Silvia y Hermione se acercaron a él para ver como se encontraba y el profesor le dio 30 puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
Salieron del aula mientras que comentaban lo que había visto cada una, que como ya os podéis imaginar Ron se había visto a él como miembro del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor, Hermione se había visto como prefecta y Silvia había visto, como Harry, a su madre. Después asistieron a todas las clases que tenían por la mañana y se sentaron a comer. El comedor estaba lleno de gente pero como siempre había un sitio reservado para cada uno de ellos. Fueron hablando de todas las clases que habían tenido a lo largo de la mañana y Entonces dijo Harry:  
  
¿ Qué nos toca después de comer?  
  
Creo que nos toca cuidado de criaturas mágicas- contestó Ron.  
  
Bien, así aprovecharé para preguntarle a Bob que porque nunca me había dicho que era un mago- dijo  
  
Si pero nos toca con los de Slycerin- dijo Hermione.  
  
Todos soltaron un bufido de desaprobación y después de comer se fueron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para hacer las nuevas clases de cuidado de las criatura mágicas con el nuevo profesor.  
  
Cuando llegaron allí se dieron una sorpresa al ver que la cabaña de Hagrid había sido substituida por una especie de chalet con un hipódromo al lado con varios caballos y dos unicornios. El chalet era bastante grande, con muchos balcones y todo pintado de blanco, con lo que contrastaba mucho con el fondo de árboles verdes. El hipódromo era todo de madera y en cabrían por lo menos 20 caballos. Cuando llegaron Bob ya los estaba esperando en la puerta y los alumnos que había llegado antes que ellos estaban sentados en una especie de bancos de madera enfrente de Bob. Se sentaron en los bancos de la primera fila y como no, Malfoy se sentó justo detrás de ellos. Cuando Bob vio que todos los alumnos había llegado comenzó la clase:  
  
Buenas tardes, como ya sabéis me llamo Bob Stoney pero me podéis llamar Bob. Estoy aquí este curso porque, como ya os a dicho Dumbledore, Hagrid no ha podido venir este curso a daros clase porque tiene un asunto muy importante. En esta clase yo pretendía enseñaros a todos, incluso a los chicos, los unicornios. Pero resulta que mis unicornios hoy no sé lo que les pasa pero están muy nerviosos y no se dejan tocar por nadie que no se yo, así que, como recurso de última hora ,he pedido ayuda a un buen amigo mío. Y este es Jeorge- dicho esto apareció entre los alumnos lo que al principio parecía un hombre pero cuando se fue acercando, los alumnos, pudieron comprobar que se trataba de un centauro. En la parte superior tenía le pelo negro y los ojos también y en la parte inferior tenia una patas y una cuerpo de caballo de color marrón. Se acercó a los alumnos y empezó a hablar:  
  
Hola, como bien os han dicho me llamo Jeorge y soy un buen amigo de Bob. Bob ayer por la tarde me contó lo que les pasaba a sus unicornios y he decido venir aquí para hablaros de los centauros. Los centauros son una raza muy antigua y cada uno pertenece a una familia distinta. Yo pertenezco a la familia de los marrins, que se caracteriza por tener los ojos y cabello muy negro y el cuerpo marrón. Cada familia tiene unos rasgos. Nosotros nos fiamos mucho de las estrellas y muchas veces podemos resultar pesados hablando de ellas, eso si, hay unos que lo son más que otros. Yo, por ejemplo, soy de los pesados porque me gustan mucho las estrellas y hablar de ellas por eso será mejor que no me preguntéis sobre ellas. Ahora ya podéis preguntarme cualquier duda que tengáis- dijo invitándoles a preguntar.  
  
Muchos alumnos alzaron la mano y él respondió a todas sus preguntas y ante la sorpresa de todos Draco Malfoy alzó la mano y dijo:  
  
¿ y por que creéis en la tontería esa de las estrellas?- preguntó  
  
porque es algo que se ha creído desde siempre y si lo piensas bien un rato verás que puede ser que en las estrellas esté tu destino-respondió el centauro  
  
Pues yo creo que eso es una chorrada y que solo os la habéis inventado para haceros los interesantes- dijo sabiendo el efecto que causaría.  
  
Mira niño no sé si te has creído que eres superior a los demás o algo así pero a las personas no se les debe insultar- dijo rojo de ira.  
  
Pues superior a todos no, pero a ti sí- dijo  
  
Bob tubo que sujetar a Jeorge para que no se lanzara sobre Draco y dijo que por hoy ya había acabado la clase. Después de que se fueran todos Harry esperó a que Bob terminara de tranquilizar al centaura y que este se fuera. Cuando Bob estaba recogiendo los bancos Harry salió de su escondite:  
  
Bob porque nunca me dijiste que eras un mago- dijo.  
  
Verás Harry, tu nunca te habías preguntado por que estabas tan seguro en Privet Drive- respondió  
  
Si –dijo mirándole fijamente.  
  
Pues eso es porque hay muchas personas que cuidan de ti haciéndose pasar por simple muggles y yo soy uno de ellos- respondió  
  
¿Y por que nunca me lo habías dicho?- preguntó Harry  
  
Por que todo lo que tu sabes por un medio o por otro se enteran los mortífagos y si tu no lo sabías ellos tampoco lo sabrían- dijo Bob  
  
¿ Y por que te has dado a conocer como mago justamente este año- preguntó  
  
Porque este año estas en especial peligro por que Voldemort a recuperado su poder y creemos que esta reuniendo fuerzas y el primer objetivo de destrucción eres tu- dijo bajito para que no se enterara nadie  
  
Gracias Bob por aclararme todas mis dudas y hasta mañana- dijo Harry corriendo hacia el castillo intentando alcanzar a sus cuatro amigos que estaban comentando que Draco siempre hacía mosquear a los profesores en todas las clases menos en pociones claro y que las dos horas de clase se le había pasado volando. Como ya eran casi las nueve fueron al comedor a cenar y después de cenar se dirigieron a la sala común charlando como todas las noches hasta que un prefecto les dijo que se tenían que ir a dormir.  
  
  
  
Bueno gracias a todos los que sigáis leyendo mi historia y a los nuevos que la están empezando a leer. Pero tanto unos como otros dejarme reviews para decirme que tal os a parecido y en que tengo que mejorar. Hasta el próximo capitulo 


	5. Hablando con el director

1 Hola, lo siento por haber tardad tanto en subir este capi es que tenia muchos exÃ¡menes ( ya sÃ© que parte es por que no me apetecÃ­a. Bueno espero que este capi os gustos y ahÃ­ van las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
2  
  
Bad Girl Malfoy: Me alegro de que te guste =0) y la verdad es que sÃ­ que estas un poco loca.  
  
May Potter: tranquila que habrÃ¡ alguna pelea con Malfoy, Harry no puede despedirse de Dumbledore por que este capi ya empieza en el dÃ­a siguiente y el director se ha ido ya.  
  
Fernalika: Muchas personas dicen lo contrario que tu, dicen que es muy corto y que lo leen enseguida.( como me lo vuelvan a decir les tiro los muebles a la cabeza)  
  
Chu cheng: ya has visto que he tardado incluso mÃ¡s en escribirlo que el anterior y una cosa mÃ¡s: Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ mÃ­ director esta mÃ¡s bueno que tu profesor!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stella Lhuderl-Hirl: en el capi uno si que esta el tÃ­tulo que lo he mirado. Gracias por leerlo y espero que como dices sigas dejÃ¡ndome reviews.  
  
Adrian Potters: No sÃ© si este me va a salir mÃ¡s largo pero gracias por decir que voy mejorando.  
  
Lucil: Losiento por continuarlo tan tarde y gracias por leerlo  
  
Anna Hibiki: Â¿ Te han dicho alguna vez que estas como una cabra? Espero que este capi sea mÃ¡s largo y que te siga gustando.  
  
Polgara: No sÃ© si al final acabaran juntos. Gracias por aÃ±adirme en el msn.  
  
Esmeralda: Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en subirlo. Ya se que el director estÃ¡ buenÃ­simo y tranquila que no se parecerÃ¡ a ese mamarracho.  
  
2.1  
  
2.2 Hablando con el director  
  
Esa noche Harry durmiÃ³ como un tronco. Ahora ya no tenÃ­a ninguna preocupaciÃ³n y como ya habÃ­an empezado las clases ya no estaba tan nervioso. Se despertÃ³ una hora antes de que los demÃ¡s se despertaran y ,como no tenÃ­a ganas de levantarse, se quedÃ³ pensando en la cama ( esto ya se estÃ¡ convirtiendo en costumbre). DespuÃ©s de estar un rato pensando notÃ³ que se le cerraban los papados y se quedÃ³ dormido.  
  
Harry caminaba por de sendero muy oscuro. Todo lo que habÃ­a alrededor le hacia sentir escalofrÃ­os: los Ã¡rboles muertos, las flores marchitas, el peculiar canto de los pÃ¡jaros de aquel lugar...  
  
.De repente sintiÃ³ que alguien se acercaba y su primera reacciÃ³n fue esconderse en el arbusto mÃ¡s cercano. Al poco tiempo aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados a los que no podo distinguir y uno de ellos lo dijo al otro.  
  
-Â¿Ya estÃ¡ todo listo?.  
  
No seÃ±or todavÃ­a es demasiado pronto. Tiene que tener paciencia.  
  
Pues la paciencia se me acaba. Espero que todo salga segÃºn el plan.  
  
Eso espero.  
  
De repente notÃ³ que algo le estaba golpeando en la cara y se despertÃ³ de un sobresalto. Era Ron que le estaba golpeando en la cabeza con la almohada para que se despertara. Cuando Ã©ste vio que ya estaba despierto parÃ³ de golpearle y se puso a vestirse.  
  
Harry mirÃ³ a su alrededor comprobando que todo habÃ­a sido una pesadilla y ademÃ¡s de las normales por que no le dolÃ­a la cicatriz, asÃ­ que decidiÃ³ no decÃ­rselo a nadie. Se levantÃ³ de la cama para vestirse y notÃ³ que tenÃ­a todo el pijama pegado al cuerpo, habÃ­a estado sudando.  
  
Se puso la tÃºnica y se dirigiÃ³ con Ron al comedor. Cuando llegaron la mayorÃ­a de la gente ya estaba allÃ­, incluidas Hermione y Silvia. Se sentaron al lado de Ã©stas y empezaron a desayunar. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Cho Chang no estaba en su mesa y le preguntÃ³ a Ron para ver si Ã©l sabÃ­a algo. Ron le contÃ³ que, como a muchos otros alumnos, no le habÃ­an dejado sus padres volver este aÃ±o a Hogwarts por miedo a que apareciera el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
  
Estuvieron hablando sobre todos los alumnos que faltaban debido a eso. Y continuarÃ­an aun asÃ­ si no les hubiera interrumpido el nuevo director que querÃ­a dirigir unas palabras a los alumnos:  
  
Buenos dÃ­as. Como ya sabÃ©is me llamo CartÃ³n Lens pero me podÃ©is llamar Carton. Como bien os dijo Dumbledore podÃ©is contar conmigo para lo que querÃ¡is. Si querÃ©is hablar conmigo estarÃ© en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. Bueno dicho esto podÃ©is continuar comiendo y os deseo un feliz dÃ­a.- y se sentÃ³ para continuar desayunando.  
  
Entonces Harry se acordÃ³ de que habÃ­a perdido el horario y que no sabÃ­a lo que tocaba. Se lo preguntÃ³ a Silvia y esta le dijo que a les tocaba a primera y segunda hora pociones con los slytherins. Harry notÃ³ como el odio le invadÃ­a todo el cuerpo, el segundo dÃ­a de clase y les tocaba pociones y lo peor de todo es que ahora tendrÃ­a que aguantar a Snape y a Malfoy juntos. Silvia le preguntÃ³ que es lo que le pasaba porque habÃ­a notado el cambio en la expresiÃ³n de su cara y el le explico que si ya era sufrido soportar a Malfoy solo, todavÃ­a era mÃ¡s soportarlo con un aliado: el profesor Snape.  
  
Diez minutos antes de que empezaran las dos horas de pociones, los cuatro amigos ya estaban en la puerta esperando al profesor Snape para que no les quitara puntos por llegar tarde. Estuvieron charlando hasta que a los cinco minutos apareciÃ³ Snape con la misma cara de odio que les dirigÃ­a siempre, sobretodo a Harry.  
  
Cuando entraron Silvia no pudo evitar que le llamara la atenciÃ³n esa clase. Era muy distinta a las demÃ¡s clases: mientras las otras eran luminosas y con varios ventanales, Ã©sta tenÃ­a muy pocas ventanas lo que hacÃ­a que fuera bastante oscura y ademÃ¡s todo lo que habÃ­a en esa clase le producÃ­a escalofrÃ­os, incluso el profesor Snape.  
  
Se sentaron en la fila Ãºltima para evitar lo mÃ¡s posible que Snape les quitara puntos. DespuÃ©s de cinco minutos ya todos los alumnos habÃ­an entrado y Snape comenzÃ³ su clase:  
  
1. Buenos dÃ­as mis queridos Slytherin- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara- y buenos dÃ­as gryffindors- dijo despuÃ©s de que se notara un ligero cambio en su cara, que pasÃ³ a ser la misma cara de odio que les habÃ­a dirigido anteriormente- como el aÃ±o pasado distÃ©is pociones muy fÃ¡ciles y este es un nuevo aÃ±o este aÃ±o serÃ¡n mucho mÃ¡s difÃ­ciles- dijo â€" para los gryffindors porque los slytherin estoy seguro de que harÃ¡n un estupendo trabajo. Esta nueva pociÃ³n hay que hacerla con un sumo cuidado, ya que es para curar a las criaturas mÃ¡gicas mÃ¡s delicadas que existen: los unicornios. Se utiliza para curar a aquellos unicornios que hayan sufrido el mordisco de alguna bestia pero solo puede aplicarse si ha sido mordido solo una hora antes de que le apliques la pociÃ³n â€" parÃ³ un segundo para poder respirar y al ver que todos los alumnos estaban embobados pensando en otras cosas gritÃ³- Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ todo esto puede salir en el examen final asÃ­ que espero que lo estÃ©is apuntando todos!!!!!!!!!!- esto hizo que todos los alumnos sacaran sus pergaminos y comenzaran a copiar y prosiguiÃ³ pero con un tono mÃ¡s calmado- estos son los ingredientes necesarios para hacerlo: 100g de moco de trol, una pluma de un fÃ©nix, una rama del sauce boxeador, un pelo de araÃ±a giganta- al decir esto Ron se estremeciÃ³- y un 1l de agua de lago. El modo de hacerlo es el siguiente: primero se echa agua, despuÃ©s se echa la rama del sauce boxeador, a continuaciÃ³n el pelo de araÃ±a gigante, luego el moco de trol y finalmente se hecha la pluma de fÃ©nix y se remueve todo. Si algunos de estos pasos se hace al revÃ©s la pociÃ³n explotarÃ¡ y restarÃ© cincuenta puntos a quien le haya explotado. PodÃ©is comenzar y tenÃ©is toda esta hora que nos queda para acabarla, os dividirÃ©is en parejas y por esta vez os dejo elegirlas a vosotros- acabÃ³ diciendo.  
  
Harry se puso con Silvia, Ron con Hermione y asÃ­ con tos los alumnos.  
  
Todas las parejas empezaron a hacer la pociÃ³n y Harry y Silvia tuvieron tal mala suerte que les tocÃ³ al lado al Malfoy. Mientras que veÃ­an que Ron y Hermione ya se habÃ­a puesto a discutir cogieron los ingredientes de la pociÃ³n y se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras que lo hacÃ­a Snape iba pasando por las mesas y eso hacÃ­a que todos los gryffindors se pusieran muy nerviosos.  
  
Hermione mirÃ³ a Harry y a Silvia y vio que la estaban haciendo sin ninguna complicaciÃ³n y justo cundo solo les quedaba echar el moco de trol y despuÃ©s la pluma de fÃ©nix vio que una mano se introducÃ­a por su mesa sin que ello lo notaran, cogÃ­a la pluma de fÃ©nix y la echaba. Esto produjo que hubiera una gran explosiÃ³n y Snape gritÃ³:  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!!!!!!!!- dijo empapado de la pociÃ³n y con cara de malgenio.  
  
-pero profesor si nosotros lo hemos hecho siguiendo todas sus instrucciones- replicÃ³ Silvia  
  
-Si lo hubierais hecho segÃºn mis instrucciones la pociÃ³n no habrÃ­a explotado- dijo cada vez mÃ¡s enfadado.  
  
-No fueron ellos fue Malfoy, yo vi como echaba la pluma de fÃ©nix mientras que ellos estaban cogiendo el moco de trol- dijo Hermione.  
  
Mentira, eso no es cierto- mintiÃ³ Malfoy.  
  
Tiene usted pruebas seÃ±orita Granger- dijo Snape  
  
No- dijo enfadada  
  
Entonces lo que ha dicho no es valido- dijo sonriendo- asÃ­ que 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
Los alumnos salieron de la clase, los Gryffindor refunfuÃ±ando y los Slytherin con amplias sonrisa.  
  
no es justo, fue Malfoy- dijo aun un poco exaltada Silvia  
  
Ya te dije que la uniÃ³n de Snape y Malfoy no nos resultarÃ­a beneficiosa- respondiÃ³ Harry.  
  
A la maÃ±ana le siguieron clases de lo mÃ¡s aburridas: estudios muggles.... y asÃ­ hasta que llegÃ³ la hora de la comida.  
  
Loas cuatro amigos se sentaron a comer y despuÃ©s se dirigieron hacia el lago. Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de atravesar la puerta de Hogwarts alguien le puso un mano en el hombro a Harry. Harry se girÃ³ y vio que era el nuevo director que le dijo:  
  
Me gustarÃ­a hablar un contigo  
  
Vale espera un momento- dijo.  
  
GirÃ³ la cabeza hacia donde estaban sus amigos:  
  
- Nos reuniremos en el aula de medicinas contra hechizos-+ dijo apresuradamente.  
  
AcompÃ¡Ã±ame a mi despacho- dijo el direcor  
  
Harry le siguiÃ³ y enseguida se dio cuanta que iban por el mismo camino por el cual se iba al despacho de Dumbledore. Su sospecha quedÃ³ confirmada cuando se pararon justo delante del despacho de Dumbledore y dijo Caron:  
  
Patatas con chocolate- se girÃ³ y vio que Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara- es que Dumbledore me prestÃ³ su despacho a cambio de que Ã©l eligiera la contraseÃ±a.  
  
Pasaron al despacho y Harry se dio una gran sorpresa al ver que le despacho estaba totalmente cambiado: por un parte el fÃ©nix de Dumbledore no se encontraba allÃ­, las ventanas estaban entre abiertas y eso hacÃ­a que hubiera menos luz que anteriormente, habÃ­a colocado nada mÃ¡s entrar una extensa alfombra en la que habÃ­a tejido un cuadro de picazo que despuÃ©s de estar mirÃ¡ndolo durante largo tiempo podÃ­as distinguir el retrato de una seÃ±ora, Estaba todo decorado con cuadros de picazo y a Harry le dio la impresiÃ³n de que habÃ­a hecho mÃ¡s amplio el despacho.  
  
Se sentÃ³ en una silla que estaba colocada justo enfrente de la mesa del director y entonces el director comenzÃ³ a hablar:  
  
Bueno Harry supongo que te estarÃ¡s preguntando que porque te he llamado, pues simplemente era para decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras como te dijo Dumbledore. Hombre ya se que no tienes tanta confianza como para contarme todo lo que le contabas a Dumbledore pero si necesitas mi ayuda solo tienes que venir aquÃ­ y pedÃ­rmela- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
De acuerdo, muchas gracias- dijo rascÃ¡ndose el pecho porque desde que habÃ­a entrado habÃ­a notado un cierto picor en esta zona del cuerpo- bueno me voy que ahora mismo tengo clase de medicinas contra hechizos, aunque la verdad es que no sÃ© donde se encuentra el aula.  
  
Bueno pues como ahora no tengo nada que hacer yo te enseÃ±o el camino- dijo levantÃ¡ndose de la silla  
  
Vale si no es ninguna molestia- dijo tambiÃ©n Ã©l levantÃ¡ndose de la silla.  
  
Fueron andando por diversos pasillos y como iban tan deprisa Harry no se dio cuenta de por donde iban. Mientras durÃ³ el camino mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco incomodo. Por fin llegaron al aula. Cuando Harry entrÃ³ vio que todos los demÃ¡s ya se encontraban allÃ­ ya que habÃ­a llegado tarde pero la profesora no le dijo nada porque el director le explicÃ³ que habÃ­a sido culpa suya.  
  
Harry se sentÃ³ entre Ron y Hermione ya que estos le habÃ­an guardado un sitio. Entonces la profesora empezÃ³ a hablar:  
  
Buenos dÃ­as me llamÃ³ Mary Rune, soy vuestra profesora y para cualquier problema que tengÃ¡is podÃ©is contar conmigo. Esta es nuestra primera clase asÃ­ que vamos a empezar con algo no muy difÃ­cil. Vamos a aprender a hacer hechizos para curar rÃ¡pidamente las heridas leves.  
  
Os dividirÃ©is en grupos de cuatro y tenÃ©is que seguir los siguientes pasos:  
  
Primero uno de vosotros se tiene que hacer un pequeÃ±o corte en el brazo con el cuchillo que tenÃ©is encima de vuestras mesas. Mientras los otros dos deben ir preparando los ingrediente y luego aplicar la medicina en su brazo. Los ingredientes son los siguientes:  
  
Una hoja de perejil, 100ml de barro, agua, alcohol, ojo de cucaracha y una espina de un pez.  
  
Para que las pociones estÃ©n bien hechas y que vuestros compaÃ±eros no sufran ninguna infecciÃ³n una vez hecha la pociÃ³n me tendrÃ©is que llamar para que pase a ver si la pociÃ³n estÃ¡ bien hecha antes de que la apliquÃ©is. Ya podÃ©is empezar- acabÃ³ diciendo.  
  
Toda la clase se dividiÃ³ en grupos de cuatro y como no los cuatro amigos se pusieron juntos. La clase transcurriÃ³ sin ningÃºn incidente y fue Ron el que se ofreciÃ³ a ser Ã©l el que se hacÃ­a el corte en el brazo.  
  
Por fin llegÃ³ la ahora de la cena y Harry les contÃ³ todo lo que le habÃ­a dicho el director mientras a Silvia se le caÃ­a la baba mirando al nuevo director, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco molesto sin saber muy bien Ã©l la causa de su molestia. Y despuÃ©s de charlar y cenar como se sentÃ­an muy cansados se dirigieron directamente a la cama 


	6. Quiddith

Hola a todos, ya sé que esta capi he tardado más que ninguno pero que queréis que os diga estuve de vacaciones, no tenía ganas ni inspiración lenta y es que hasta que me pongo a escribir pueden pasar años =0). Bueno espero que os guste y ahí van las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Diana: Gracias por leer mi historia pero espero que sigas leyendo el resto de capi. Ya veré si luego escribo de otra cosa además de Harry Potter. Besos a ti también pero a través de lechuza mensajera  
  
Estela: Decididamente estas como un cabra. Espero que este capi te guste aunque el anterior no me has dicho si te ha gustado. Espero verte por el msn.  
  
Rosa: Hola tía!!!!Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que pases del capi uno por que todavía estas por ahí. Besos  
  
Anna Voig: Gracias por leerlo y por decirme que es original. Espero que sea verdad lo que dices y que sigas leyéndolo. Fernalika: Lo siento pero no creo que este se me haga mucho más largo. Espero que en este capi aparezcan más ansias por parte de mua.  
  
Polgara: No sé si al final voy a hacer que esos dos acaben juntitos es demasiado fácil habrán complicaciones. Esmeralda: menuda macabra que eres. La verdad es que he tardado mucho en subir el capi aunque tu no digas lo mismo. Una cosa solo: porque me has enviado el mensaje en vez de por el capi 5 por el capi 6.  
  
May potter: ¿Sabías que eres una CREIDA? Pues si, eres una CREIDA,CREIDA. Y como te pones solo por esa equivocación y yo no soy una hermiona a pesar de todo esto gracias por decirme que voy mejorando Rakshah: Que bien que te haya gustado!!!!!!!!! Y la verdad es que te doy la razón en eso de que el nuevo director está muchiiiiiiiiiiiisimo más bueno que el anterior  
  
Lucil: Haber ten en cuenta que no te voy a poder contestar a todas las preguntas. A la primera pregunta te digo que solo hay dos personas más: los dos matones que lo siguen a todas partes. A la segunda pregunta te respondo que si como podrás ver en este capítulo. A la tercera no te puedo responder. A la cuarta te respondo que no lo sé. Y a la última ya lo adivinarás a lo largo de la historia.  
  
Chu-cheng: tranquila que esta vez lo leeré después de escribirlo. Espero que este capi también te guste.  
  
Anna Hibiki: Hola, creo que ha tu pregunta ya te conteste en el msn. En este capitulo pasan más cosas que en el anterior así que espero que te guste  
  
Quiddith  
  
Cuando se despertaron Harry y Ron ya no había nadie en su habitación. Todas las camas estaban sin hacer y había muestras de que los alumnos habían estado vistiéndose allí apresuradamente: calcetines por el suelo, pantalones en la ventana, calzoncillos colgados en una lámpara..........  
  
Harry y Ron se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar. El comedor estaba completamente lleno y de no ser porque Hermione y Silvia les había guardado un sitio no habrían podido sentarse. Cuando se sentaron Silvia les preguntó:  
  
Por que habéis llegado tan tarde  
  
Es que nos hemos dormido- contestaron al unísono  
  
Pues daros prisa que ya casi hemos acabado de desayunar y ahora mismo empezarán las clases- dijo Hermione  
  
Vale, vale-contestó Ron- ¿Qué nos toca a primera hora?  
  
Nos toca clase de adivinación con f......- dijo Silvia, pero antas de que pudiera acabar de hablar vio que solo Hermione le hacía caso ya que los demás se giraron mirando en dirección a la puerta.  
  
Entonces tanto Silvia como Hermione pudieron comprobar cual era la causa de su falta de atención. Acababa de entrar por la puerta Fleur decalour esta vez llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y llevaba puesta le típica túnica de Hogwarts pero con algunos retoques: en ves de ser de manga corta era de tirantes, había hecho que tuviera un cierto escote y la había hecho un poco más corta de lo normal. Con todo esto ya os podéis imaginar como se había quedado los chicos de todas las casa y los murmuros de las chicas respecto a su vestimenta. Se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores sin prestar atención a todas las miradas que se habían concentrado en ella y se sentó al lado de Carton .  
  
Después de esto Silvia y Hermione consiguieron sacar a Harry y a Ron del trance en el que se hallaban pasándoles la palma de la mano por delante de sus ojos varias veces. Entonces Hermione miró su reloj:  
  
¡Qué tarde es! No voy a llegar a clase- dijo levantándose de la silla.  
  
Pero Hermione si nuestra profesora de primera hora acaba de entrar por la puerta- dijo Silvia cogiéndole del brazo  
  
Pero es que Hermione no va a esa clase si no a otra porque no soportaba a la anterior profesora- dijo Harry soltando la mano de Silvia del brazo de Hermione.  
  
Bueno pues adiós Hermione ya te veremos en la próxima clase- dijo  
  
Los tres amigos continuaron desayunando y cuando vieron que la profesora se levantaba ellos también se levantaron y se dirigieron al aula de adivinación.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron( bueno más bien olieron) que no había el clásico perfume que hacía que muchas veces se durmieran si no que este había sido sustituido con un olor a colonia fresca.  
  
Ron hizo que se sentaran en primera fila para poder observar a la profesora, a lo que Harry tampoco de negó.  
  
Poco después llegaron todos los alumnos y detrás de ellos apareció la profesora. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a pasar lista. Cuando llegó al nombre de Harry le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa lo que hizo que se sonrojara y que los demás alumnos murmuraran envidiosos. Y poco después comenzó la clase:  
  
Buenos días, supongo que muchos de vosotros me conocéis y yo conozco a algunos del año anterior -dijo girando la cabeza hacia Harry - este año voy a ser vuestra nueva profesora de adivinación debido a que la anterior, según me han comentado era una incompetente. Como he repasado todo lo que hicisteis a lo largo del curso con la anterior profesora, hoy vamos a dar un nuevo sistema de adivinación: las cartas. Como muchos sabéis muchos muggles se han hecho pasar por auténticos adivinos a través de este sistema inventando los significados de cada una de las cartas. Pero yo os voy a enseñar el auténtico significado de estas cartas. Para hacer esta clase en os tenéis que colocar en grupos de dos en dos, después os daré a cada grupo una baraja de cartas y uno le tendrá que sacar las cartas al otro de modo que queden cuatro cartas encima de la mesa y luego pasaré para deciros el significado de vuestras cartas- dijo  
  
Así que toda la clase se dividió de dos en dos. Harry se puso con Ron y Silvia con una chica nueva de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry fue el primero en tirarle las cartas a Ron. Salió un corazón atravesado por una flecha, una chica, un chico y dos personas bailando. Por los primeros alumnos por los que pasó Fleur fue por Ron y Harry y les dijo:  
  
Hola, Harry mi hermana me envía recuerdos para ti. Así que este año también vamos a estar juntos, bueno espero verte por los pasillos y charlar un rato contigo como amigos. A ver, veo que ya habéis tirado las cartas ¿a quien pertenecen?- preguntó  
  
A mí - dijo Ron sonrojado hasta la médula  
  
Pues claramente el significado de las cartas es que una chica te va a romper el corazón por que se enamorará de otro chico en un baile- dijo después de mirar un rato las cartas- bueno ahora tiraselas tú a Harry.  
  
Ron se las tiró a Harry y salió un hombre, una serpiente, dos personas dándose la mano y un corazón. Entonces dijo Fleur:  
  
En estas dice que Harry se hará muy amigo del nuevo director, que te enamorarás de alguien y el amor le será correspondido y la última de la serpiente no logro descifrar el significado. Bueno ya lo buscaré en mis libros y te diré lo que significa. Voy a seguir con el resto de la clase, espero verte pronto Harry.  
  
Y así siguió con el resto de la clase hasta que tocó la hora de marcharse.  
  
Cuando salieron encontraron a Hermione esperándolos en la puerta: ¿Qué tal os ha ido la clase?- preguntó.  
  
Pues la verdad es que yo me la esperaba mejor al tener una nueva profesora pero se ve que todas las profesoras de adivinación están piradas- dijo Harry.  
  
Ya era la hora de comer así que los tres amigos decidieron dirigirse al gran comedor. Cuando entraron por la puerta vieron que justo al lado de ellos estaba Malfoy con sus dos matones y justo en ese preciso instante Harry no se dio cuenta que pisaba una lata tirada por el suelo y se cayó al suelo de morros. Eso provocó que la mayoría del comedor se girara y al ver la escena se echaran a reír. Harry se puso como un tomate y dijo girándose hacia Malfoy: Malfoy has sido tú estoy seguro- dijo furioso.  
  
Para que lo sepas Potter esta vez yo no te he hecho nada seguro que has sido tu mismo que has tropezado con tus propios pies- dijo tranquilamente.  
  
No me lo creo has sido tú- dijo aun mas furioso y sacándose la varita de la túnica.  
  
Malfoy se dio cuenta de que sacaba su varita y el sacó la suya y justo cuando iba a pronunciar un hechizo apareció Carton:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Pero que demonios estáis haciendo!!!!!!!¿ No sabéis que no se puede hacer magia fuera de clase?- dijo malhumorado  
  
Si profesor- contestaron al unísono y con las cabezas bajas.  
  
Por esto os merecéis un castigo, así que os quiero ver a los dos esta noche en mi despacho a las 10- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Harry y Malfoy se dirigieron unas miradas furiosas ( uy si las miradas mataran) y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas. Justo cuando estaban acabando de comer se levantó el nuevo director y dijo:  
  
Ahora mismo aparecerán en las paredes las hojas con las listas de los equipos de quiddith. También aparecerán los puestos desocupados y todos aquellos que quieran entrar en el equipo tendrán que estar en el campo de quiddith después de comer. Así que se suspenden las clases de la tarde. Los que ya sean miembros del equipo también tienen que acudir al campo. Bueno y ahora terminen de comer- dijo sentándose.  
  
¡ Que guay! Ya no me acordaba, yo me voy a presentar para guardián ya que Oliver ya no esta- dijo Ron entusiasmado.  
  
Yo en mi antiguo colegio también era guardiana y también me presentaré a las pruebas- dijo entusiasmada pensando que volvería a practicar su deporte favorito.  
  
Ja! Ron, te ha surgido una contrincante- dijo Hermione zanjando la conversación para seguir comiendo.  
  
Después de comer todos los jugadores y posibles jugadores se dirigieron al campo de quiddith. Cuando los cuatro llegaron junto a los de su casa ya estaba allí todo el equipo reunido. Después de esperar un rato con nervios y tensiones apareció la profesora Mc Gonagall. Llevaba en sus manos las listas de las posiciones de quiddith e iba a formar parte entre los que seleccionaran a los nuevos jugadores. Y cuando todos se habían callado comenzó a hablar:  
  
Bueno aquí tengo las listas en las que se apuntaran los nuevos jugadores del equipo. Voy a ir leyendo los jugadores que forman cada equipo y los puestos desocupados- dijo comenzando a leer la lista.  
  
Los cuatro amigos siguieron hablando entre ellos y cuando llegaron a las listas de gryffindor, bueno exactamente cuando iban a decir al nuevo capitán del equipo oyeron las siguientes palabras:  
  
En el equipo de gryffindor como Oliver Wood no se encuentra en estos momentos en Hogwarts el nuevo capitán por mayoría de votos de los miembros de su equipo es Harry Potter-dijo con su mismo tono de seriedad de siempre. Y queda un puesto de guardián desocupado debido a la misma causa. Y así ya hemos acabado con las listas.  
  
Los capitanes de los equipos tienen que reunirse conmigo para elegir a las nuevas personas que ocuparan los puestos desocupados- dijo terminando de hablar y dirigiéndose a unas mesas y sillas que habían aparecido por arte de magia en el campo de Quiddith.  
  
Estas últimas palabras ,dirigidas por la profesora Mc Gonagall, Harry no las había oído y tampoco notaba las palmadas que le daban los miembros de su equipo y sus amigos por su nuevo puesto. Harry se había quedado completamente sorprendido y no podía articular palabra. Solo se dio cuenta de el lugar donde se encontraba cuando Hermione le dio un empujón y le hablo:  
  
Harry enhorabuena. Tienes que ir a reunirte con Mc Gonagall y con el resto de los capitanes para elegir a las personas que ocuparan los nuevos puestos-dijo  
  
Harry se dirigió corriendo hacia las mesas donde ya estaban los otros capitanes y se sentó en la única silla desocupada.  
  
Fueron pasando y mostrando sus habilidades todas las personas interesadas en ingresar en el equipo de quiddith de su casa pero Harry solo se dio cuanta cuando le tocó el turno a Ron y a Silvia.  
  
El primero fue Ron, este lo hizo muy bien ya que había estado practicando todo el verano con sus hermanos. Harry ya estaba casi completamente seguro de quien iba a ocupar el puesto de guardián pero entonces le tocó el turno a Silvia.  
  
Silvia era muy buena como guardián pues era el puesto que ocupaba en su anterior colegio. Cuando terminó su demostración Harry no sabía a quien elegir si a Ron o a Silvia, pues eran los únicos que se había presentado para ocupar ese puesto. Después de muchos minutos de pensar Harry decidió quien iba a ser el guardián ya que la decisión dependía totalmente de él, pues eran los capitanes de los equipos los que elegían. Hizo que se acercaran sus dos amigos a la mesa y anunció que el puesto desocupado era para Ron pues él había considerado que era el que mejor lo hacía.  
  
Silvia le dio la mano a este y le deseo suerte.  
  
Como toda la tarde se había pasado en el campo de quiddith, los cuatro amigos decidieron ir a cenar al Gran Comedor.  
  
A las diez menos diez Harry se encaminó havia el despacho del director donde ya estaba esperando en la puerta Mlafoy. No se dirigieron la palabra hasta que llegó el profesor y este les guió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron allí Fang se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo tumbo sobre el suelo. Una vez Harry se hubo librado del perro Carton les explicó que iban al bosque prohibido a capturar una criatura llamada ruhsson para las clases de Hagrid. Se separaron en dos grupos. Por un lado iban el director y Harry y por otro iban Malfoy y Hagrid ya que Hagrid había dejado en casa a Fang por que podría asustar a algún russhon por que eran criaturas muy asustadizas, débiles, y de color rosa.  
  
Malfoy y Hagrid se fueron por un camino y el director y Harry por el camino opuesto. Harry y el director caminaban en un profundo silencio por miedo de asustar a esas criaturas y de atraer a otras que no querían ver. Mientras caminaba, Harry, se iba fijando que por el camino que iban el nunca había ido. Parecía que nadie hubiera pasado por allí por que el camino estaba lleno de piedras y matojos sin pisar. Las plantas tenían elevada altura y los árboles parecían que tuvieran millones de años. La noche estaba completamente oscura, no había ni estrellas ni nubes, así que no tendrían que preocuparse por si llovía. Mientras Harry miraba hacía un matorral le pareció ver algo rosa que se movía muy rápidamente y le dijo al director entre susurros:  
  
Me parece haber visto un russhon entre esos matorrales  
  
Eso es imposible por que los russhon viven más a dentro en el bosque- dijo sin preocuparse demasiada- sigamos caminando y intentando no hacer mucho ruido.  
  
Siguieron caminando y Harry se dio cuenta que en esa parte de el bosque todo era igual. Muchas veces le pareció oír ruidos muy extraños pero no se preocupó lo más mínimo por ellos.  
  
De repente se dio cuenta de que una planta a su derecha se movía pero cuando ya estaba apunto de irse corriendo se dio cuenta que no era más que una serpiente. Siguió su camino y de vez en cuando sintió que alguien les seguía y miró al director pero en su cara no había ninguna muestra de preocupación, así que por si acaso no miró hacía atrás. Cuando le pareció que ya estaban muy internos en el bosque oyó unas pisadas que el director también había oído entre los arbustos . Sacó su varita y se dispuso a lanzar el hechizo más fuerte que conocía cuando se dio cuenta de que solo eran Malfoy y Hagrid que le dijo:  
  
Nos hemos encontrado a uno de mis amigos los centauros y nos han dicho que no deberíamos estar aquí por que dicen que últimamente hay mucho moviendo en el bosque y que muchos dicen que podría ser que el-que-no-puede-ser- nombrado puede estar escondiéndose aquí- dijo recobrando el aliento  
  
¡Qué Voldemort está aquí!- dijo Harry muy asustado  
  
No digas ese nombre - dijo Hagrid tapándole la boca apresuradamente- hemos estado buscándoos por todo el bosque así que volvamos al castillo que será más seguro.  
  
Se fueron corriendo hacía el castillo , Harry miró a Carton y le pareció ver una muesca de enfado en su cara, supuso que era por que no había encontrado ningún russhon. Cuando llegaron al castillo se fueron corriendo cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto Hagrid que dijo que iba a mandarle una lechuza a Dumbledore para comunicarle lo que le había dicho los centauros.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación todos estaban dormidos pues eran las tres de la madrugado. Se tumbó en su cama y no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en la extraña sensación que había tenido de que alguien le seguía.  
  
Bueno espero que les allá gustado este capi que me ha salido un poco más largo que de costumbre. Dejen muchos reviews tanto si les ha gustado la historia como si no y gracias por leer mi fic. Hasta el próximo capi ^ .^ 


	7. aviso

AVISO  
  
Este fic no lo voy a seguir debido a que se me agotó la inspiración con este fic y aparte no me gustaba como estaba quedando. Lo siento por las perdonas que querían que lo continuara pero no puede ser. Aparte estoy escribiendo otro fic y estoy totalmente centrada en él. Si lo queréis leer se llama la delgada linea ente el amor y el odio, es de romance y de la pareja Draco /Hermione. Bueno me despido. Besos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic aunque fuera penoso, me alergraron mucho vuestros reviews.  
  
Chao  
  
Lora Chang 


End file.
